College years
by angel67895
Summary: Finally the time came when Kim Crawford arrives at CSC but when she arrives at her dorm she figured out that she is in a co-Ed dorm with a certain brunette...
1. Chapter 1

Kim's pov:

It's finally here! The first day of college. I can't wait to get to my door and meet my roommates. Oh let me back track... Hi I'm Kim Crawford second degree black belt and modeling and I am going to California state college. I drove up to see a huge school before my eyes. I walk to the dorm administration and she hands me my key. I'm in room 59A. I grab my stuff and make my way to my dorm. I walk in and I'm immediately next to the kitchen and behind the living room. This is so nice! I pull my luggage in and go toward the room on the left that says 59A. I open the door and see three beds and I choose the one closest to the door. I'm the first one here so I decided to start unpacking.

Jacks pov

Wow I can't believe I made it to college. I can't wait to meet all the hot girl. Anyways I just arrived at CSC and walked towards the dorm administration where they gave me a key saying 59B. I grab my stuff and start walking towards my dorm. I finally got to my dorm and see its conjoined. I can't wait to meet the other guys living here. I go to the right door that says 59B and get in. I'm the first one here and there's one bunkbed and one bed. I chose the top bunk and just relaxed.

"Yo this room is swag yo" I year a guy yell

"Hey I'm jack are you my roommate" I ask

"Yeah man and I'm Jerry" he said while jumping on to the single bed.

"Cool Jerry well we have to be back at 4 to meet out dorm advisor so do you want to walk around for an hour"

"Yeah man I need to see what ladies are here" he said while spraying cologne on

Just as we were walking out of our dorm a red head boy runs into me

"Salutations I'm Milton krupnick. Are you in room 59B" the nerd asked

"Yea I'm jack and this is Jerry"

"Yo"

" Milton we were about to check out the campus do you want to join?" I questioned

"No I need to organize my all my textbooks into alphabetical order" Milton replied

And with that we left and started looking around at classrooms, cafeteria, and most importantly girls ...

Kim's pov:

I finally finished putting all my items away when a girl with glasses came in "hi I'm Kim your roomate"

"Hi Kim I'm Julie and if you mind grabbing my spaceship model it fell in the living room"

"No problem" I smiled

When I walked out to pick up the spaceship model a girl walks in with 6 luggages. I hope she's not a brat. " oh hi I'm Kim Crawford. Are you in room 59A?"

"Yes and can you please get out of the way before my arm falls off from all this weight" she laughs

"Oh haha yea sure" I move out of her way

"I'm grace by the way" she says when she put her luggages down

"Hi grace I'm Julie" Julie adds

"Hey well we have 20 minutes do you want to get a snack before we have to come back"

"Sure" the girls said in unison

We arrive at four and see a very muscular man sitting on the couch with a clipboard. I think he's put dorm advisor. We all get settled in and wait for the other people to arrive. Just as we all sit 3 guys come out of 39B. Well that can't be right.

"Hi I am mike your dorm advisor and I want to begin with saying welcome to California State College"

"Thanks" we all mumble

"Well as I can tell you are all confused. So I will clear this up. You students are the only kids to have a co-Ed room congrats" mike says

"WHAT!" all the girls scream

"Yes!" All the guys scream while doing a handshake

"Yes well this is how it's going to go no PDA aloud in the living room/kitchen area, no drinking, no parties , and no drugs. If you break my rules you will be kicked out of college" mike says very sternly and walks out.

"What it do ladies" this guy said

"Eww" the girls remark

"Okay okay since we don't know each other lets just say are name and something about

us" I suggest

"Okay" every one agrees

"I guess I will start...um hi I'm Kim Crawford. I'm eighteen years old, I'm from Tennessee, and I'm a second degree black belt"

"Hi I'm grace.. I'm eighteen and I'm an actress

"Greetings I am Julie and I'm eighteen and I love science"

"Um..hi I'm Jack brewer I just turned nineteen and I'm a third degree black belt"

"Yo I'm Jerry Martinez but you can call me the swag master or your boyfriend"

"Salutations I'm Milton and I have above a 4.0 GPA and I love to study and learn"

"It's nearly six so how about we all get changed and head down to the cafeteria and get dinner" I add

"WOOOOOO" Jerry screams and runs around

Every looks at each other confused but just brush it off and go eat dinner.

During dinner we all talk and get really close to each other. I think this dorm thing will work out. I need to talks o grace and Julie after dinner to talk about the chemistry I saw between them and the other guys. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard

"Thats why we should exchange our numbers" jack said while looking at me

"Wait what?" I say

"I said just in case we get locked out or need something everyone should exchange numbers" he said slightly annoyed

"Oh sorry. Yeah that's a good idea. Here. " I say as I put my number in jacks phone, then Jerry's phone , then Milton's phone, then graces phone, and then Julie's phone and we all exchange phones. We all walk back to our dorm laughing and talking. When we finally get to the living room we start saying goodnight and head to our separate dorms. When we change and get into bed we all started talking about tonight.

"You so like jack" I heard Julie say

"What I do not." I defended

"Hunny you doze off staring at him" grace adds

"I don't know I'm not really thinking about it but enough about me what about you and Jerry"

Grace immediately blushes " i don't know he's cute but we didn't talk much tonight"

"It's just the first night you two have plenty of time to hot it off" julie winks

"JULES! Hahaha well you can't deny that you are crushing on Milton" grace says

"I do not. He's just the only one who understand quantum physics and we just agreed we will be study partners" Julie states

"Oh la la" grace and I says and get pillows thrown at us by Julie who is trying to hide her blush.

"Haha well we should get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow" I yawn and with that we all fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks pov

We just said goodnight to the girls and went to our dorm. When I walked in I jumped on my top bunk and was on my phone until Jerry spoke

"Yo bro isn't grace like hot" Jerry said

"Eh she's not really my type" Milton said while reading his textbook " but I think Julie is more my type" he said dreamily

"Okay since we all are interested in one of them why don't we make this interesting" Jerry smirked

"But I'm not interested" I said

"Jack please you've could not stop looking at Kim"

Crap he caught me "fine how can we make this interesting"

"The first one to get a kiss gets twenty bucks" Jerry replied

"Bro that is so lame" I scoffed

"Well jack do you have something better?" Milton asked

"Yeah. Why not who ever kisses the girl and she kisses back gets to have the other two as their personal slaves for a week." I said proudly

"That's a bet. Don't worry when I win I won't put you through too much torture" Jerry said while drifting off

"Whatever dude lets just get some sleep" once I finished that sentence I fell asleep

I'm so glad it's Saturday. Hopefully kim and I can get some alone time. Not just fore the bet I just want to be friends first she seems so cool...and nice...and smart...and beautiful... Wait I'm getting distracted and with that I went into the living room area where I saw kim watching tv. I decided to scare her...

"Boo"

"Jack you have to try better than that" Kim said while keeping her eyes glued to the television

" how'd you see me" I said while sitting next to her

"It's not like your a small guy" she smirked while turning her head to look at me

Wow those eyes are to die for and her hair looks so soft..soft enough to touch

"Jack?" Kim questions

"Hmmmmm" I mumbled while my eyes were closed

"Why are you touching my hair" she said disturbed

I instantly opened my eyes to see my hands in her gorgeous hair "oh sorry there was something in your hair" I said trying to play it off

She just laughed at me. Her laugh was so angelic wow I'm falling hard for Kim Crawford.

Kim's pov:

I'm falling hard for Jack Brewer. He was touching my hair so gently and we were so close I could smell his vanilla scent. He's so cute why didn't I see this yesterday. I lot my train of thought when someone knocked on the door

"I'll get it" I say while getting up. I reach for the doorknob and when I open it I see BRETT?!

"BRETT?!" I almost screamed "what are you doing here?"

"You see funny story. I couldn't handle being away from you and I missed you so much I just needed to see you so I enrolled and my flight came in late so hear I am" he said embarrassed

"Oh my god!" I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around until I heard someone clearing Theron throat...jack

"Oh jack this is Brett my...friend/ex boyfriend" i said

"Hi I jack her roommate" jack informed

"Oh kimmy I wanted to ask If you wanted to be my girlfriend again"

"Of course" I smiled "I have to go get changed I'll be out in a minute"

"Okay." Brett said

"I'm gunna go you two have fun" jack said disappointedly

jacks pov

I can't believe Kim's stupid boyfriend had to come. Why am I so stupid. While I was yelling at myself I realized I left my phone out there so I went back out to get it when I heard Brett on the phone

"No it's not like that Donna I came to see you not kim." Brett informed

All I could hear was a mumbling yelling on the other line

"No I just wanted to get back with Kim so I could be the one to take her v-card. Donna I love you and only you" Brett rambled

I slowly backed out and went into my room and just thought and thought. What am I going to do?

Kim's pov:

I finished getting ready and right when I left my dorm I heard Brett say I love you on the phone. Hm wonder who that is. I'll just ask " hey who were you talking to?"

"Oh Kim" he said nervously "I was ...um taking to ...my um...grandmother"

"Oh okay" that was a little suspicious "lets go to the courtyard and take a walk" I suggested

" Anything for you kimmy-bear" he said sweetly. Oh how I missed his calling me that. When we left the room and reached the courtyard my phone buzzed and it was from Jack

From Jack:

Hey kim I just wanted to tell you I overheard who Brett was talking to and it was this girl naked Donna and he told her that he loved her and that he was only dating you to take your ummmm... Well your v card. Please believe me.

Well that can't be true. I mean why would Brett do that. We did date for 8 months and I trust him. He's probably just jealous but then again how would he know about Donna. Donna was my best friend in Tennessee until senior year when she turned all slutty. I don't even know where she is now.

"Hey babe what are you thinking about" Brett asked

"I was just thinking about...high school do you ever know where Donna Tobin went" I asked trying to get information

"No babe why do you ask" Brett replied

"I was just wondering" and that is where the conversation ended

"Kimmy I had a great time. I was wondering if you would want to come to my friends apartment with me tonight. He's not home and I'm just house sitting for him"

"Of course I would love to keep you company" I winked

"Okay babe I'll see you at 8" he said huskily

That gives me four hours. I didn't get lunch so I might as well get that and then I can start getting ready. On my way to lunch I saw Grace walking so I joined her "Hey grace"

"Oh hey kim I haven't seen you all day where have you been?"

"With my boyfriend" I replied

"Your already dating Jack!" She screamed

"No grace I'm dating Brett he was my boyfriend in Tennessee"

"Oh bummer you and jack look so good together"

"Haha anyways how are you and Jerry going"

"Okay I guess we didnt really talk much today but we did walk to breakfast together and he held the door open for me. We had a great time until the lunch lady kicked us out for laughing to loud" grace giggled

"Wow seems like you too are hitting it off really well" I smirked

"Whatever" she blushed " I have to go get ready for dinner tonight with my family"

"Bye" I waved

"Bye" and then she left and I went back and waited until eight for Brett to arrive

At eight o clock sharp there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse and phone and opened the door

"Hey beautiful" Brett said while pecking my lips

"Hi handsome are you ready to go"

"Yup" and we intertwined our fingers and headed to the apartment


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's pov:

When we arrived to the apartment i went and sat on the couch " so what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we rent a movie and I can order pizza?" He suggested

"Yummy sounds great" I chirped. Thirty minutes later the pizza guy rang the door bell and I found an action movie. Brett put the pizza on the counter and we dug in. After we finished the pizza I went to freshen up while Brett started the movie. When I came out I saw Brett sitting on the couch waiting for me

"Are you ready babe?" he asked

"Yes start the movie!" I cheered

"Haha okay" and he pressed play and we stored watching the movie. Halfway through the movie I could see Brett staring at me.

"What are you looking at" I smiled

"Just how beautiful you are" he replied

"Aww thanks" I blushed and kissed him on the lips

then he immediately responded and we starting to have a make out session which I stopped "babe I want to watch the movie " I said while gluing my eyes back to the tv.

Brett smiled and watch the television for a couple minutes then came over and started kissing my neck. I let out a moan. Which made him growl. I laughed at him and said "stop Brody we can do this later"'I winked

after that we watched the movie. When the credits rolled his I saw Brett with hunger in his eyes. He came towards me and started kissing my which I gladly returned. He then swiped my lip with his tongue and I aloud access. He started feeling all inside my mouth then he started planting kisses on my neck.

"Brett" I moaned

Which made him suck my sweet spot and left a hickey. He came back up and layed me down while he was on top of me while we were French kissing. It felt so good. He started to kiss my neck again and sucking leaving hickeys. I tugged at his shirt and he took it off and started tracing his hands around my body he tugged at my shirt and I pulled it back down. He growled but then cupped my boobs. I moaned until he put his mouth on my breast which was still covered by my bra and shirt.

"Brett what are you doing" I questioned

"Don't worry baby. Don't you like this?" He asked while licking his lips

"Of course I do but we aren't dont anything more than making out okay?"

"Okay babe" which that we started making out again

then he started unbuttoning my pants and I stopped him again "babe I'm ready to go home" I said while I pecked his lips

"But baby don't you want to finish what we started"

"No Brett we were just making out" I remarked

"Well I want more than a make out session so we are going to have sex" he said staring to get angry

"No we aren't. now are you taking me home or am I walking" I asked

"Neither" and he growled and pinned me on the floor.

I started to squirm but he wouldn't budge he started unzipping his pants so all he was wearing was his boxers. He started pulling my shirt up but I stopped him and decided to trick him.

"Okay babe your right I do want this but not here. Lets go to the bed." I winked

"Okay" he smiled and picked me up

" no baby I want to freshen up first. I'll meet you in there" I said

"Anything for you" he growled and went to the bedroom

I started walking to the bathroom and shut the door to act like im in there and made my way to the front door. I tip toed all the way there and snuck out. Once I closed the door I ran down the street and started heading to the college. I was around 10 miles away and it was eleven at night. So I decided to text jack.

From Kim:

Hey jack I know it's late but can you come pick me up I'm ten miles north from the college

Around a minute later I got a response

From jack:

Sure:)

And with that I waited until jack got there. When he arrived in his car I jumped in and we started heading back to the college. There was a long awkward pause until jack broke the silence

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Jack asked

"Ummmm well youwererightaboutBrett" I mumbled quickly

"Sorry one more time" jack asked insistently

"You were right about Brett. He was just using me to get in my pants" I said with my head down in shame.

"Oh." He just said and kept driving

We eventually pulled into the school grounds and jack parked the car. He was about to turn the car off until I stopped him

"Jack I'm so sorry for waking you up this late to pick me up. I should've just believed you and not have gone. I was just naive and I was thinking. You must think I'm so stupid..." I kept on rambling until jack cut me off

"Kim really it is okay. I was happy to pick you up from that douches house" he smiled

"Thank you" I picked up my head and got lost in his eyes

before I knew it we were leaning in. Jack looked at me then my lips then back to me. I nodded my head slowly telling him it was okay. We were centimeters apart leaning further and further until...there was knocking on jacks window. He turned to see who it was and I turned so he didnt see my blush which was out of control. He slowly rolled down the window to see...MIKE! Why couldn't he have shown up two seconds later. I grunt

"Guys what are you doing out this late. It's past curfew" he said with his voice rising

"Sorry mike the time just flew by" jack said trying to not get me in trouble

"Since it's your first week you are off the hook but don't let your little make out session be a problem next time" mike responded.

Jack and I just turned beet red and told him okay. Jack turned the car off and we walked to our dorm. We walked in silence until we reached the living room area.

"Goodnight" jack said while walking to his dorm

"Night " I said going the other direction. Man will this be awkward in the morning I thought

Jacks pov:

Last night I almost kissed Kim Crawford. WHAT! Why did Mike have to interrupt us c'mon. I need to talk to Kim about last night and see if she actually likes me. Right now I'll just keep this between us. Man I hope she likes me back. I decided to go with Jerry and watch Sunday morning cartoons. Just to make things clear Jerry asked me to watch them. We go in the living room and start watching tv when grace comes out.

"Oh my gosh this is my favorite!" She squeals and plops right next to Jerry

"Mine too it's a classic" Jerry adds

"Okay well you two can enjoy this I'm going to the cafeteria for breakfast" I state

"Okay" they mumble obviously not listening

I walk out the door and head to get breakfast when I bump into this girl

"Oh hey sorry I guess I wasn't paying much attention" I say

"You can bump into me anytime you want" the girl says and winks

"I'm gunna go now see ya" I quickly add trying to leave

"Wait I'm Donna and would love to show you my dorm sometime" she says while putting a slip of paper in my front pocket of my jeans. "Byee" Donna says flirtatiously

I take the paper out to see her number on it with her room number. Wow desperate much. With that I walk to the cafeteria and eat my food

"Jack!" Someone says

I turn to see the beauty herself kim "oh hey kim"

"So listen I wanted to talk about last night" she says while sitting down in the chair across from me

"What about it" I question

"You know what almost happened in the car before we were interrupted" she adds

"Oh the kiss...what about it." I ask again

"I just wanted to know if we could forget about it because we both know we don't like each other right?" She says very nervously

"Is that what you want?" I said heartbroken

"Well you obviously don't like me" she states

" why do you say that?"

"Because I may or may not have seen you and Donna flirting on the way over here" she replies

"Oh so your stalking me now Crawford" I smirk

"No "Brewer" I was just coming to get the most important mean of the day when I saw you hitting it off with my ex best friend" she says getting sassy

"If you really wanted to know Kim we bumped into each other and she flirted with me. I already have my eyes set on a girl anyway" I say and add a wink and leave the table

"JACK WE ARE NOT DONE HERE" I hear her yell while I was walking away

She totally likes me. I laugh and shake my head and head back to the dorm to take a nap. Once I put my head on my pillow I drift off thinking about Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's pov:

HE LEFT ME?! He just left me sitting here with everyone looking at me. I mean what does that mean he has an eye on another girl. Why would he say that they wink at me. He can't possibly like me, can he? I left the cafeteria and stormed into the main area in the dorm to see Jerry and grace. I would totally embarrass both of them right now if I was so steamed.

"UGHH" I yelled while going to my side of the dorm slamming the door

Graces pov

"What was that about?" I ask Jerry

"I have no idea mamacita" he replied

I just giggled. Wow I like Jerry a lot I hope he asks me out. He notice me staring and says something

"Umm grace why are you starring at me?" He said

My eyes bulged "um... I was just um... Hey I should go see what's up with Kim" and with that I quickly left blushing

I walk into our dorm to see Kim hitting her pillow and screaming into it.

"Kim what's wrong?" I asked

"Jack. I saw him talking to my ex best friend Donna then I sat with him for breakfast and said he didn't like Donna he "had his eye for someone else" the winked at me then left me all confused!" Kim stated very fast

"Wow. Have you ever thought that he likes you?"

"Why would he like me? He's way out of my league. He can have any girl he wants and I'm just me"Kim saddens

"Kim of he likes you, your are gorgeous and smart. He's playing hard to get and you need to play too" I say

"How would I do that" Kim perked

"Well you have to flirt with him then leave him hanging like he did with you" I say

"That's a great idea Grace! Thanks" she smiled

"No problem. Now if you don't mind I'm going to hang out with Jerry" I blush

"Girl you got it bad"

"Shut up" I turn a darker shade of red and go back to the living room

"Hey jer you want to go do something?" I ask

"Sure. Lets go to the mall and go eat at Phil's"

"Haha okay" I saw while we walk out the door

When we leave our building and start heading to Jerry's car we see a couple kissing behind a tree. Hey they look familiar isn't that...

"MILTON!?" Jerry yells

"JULIE?!" I add

"So this is how you study? Nice bro" Jerry high fives Milton but Milton leaves him hanging

"no we were studying and then stuff happened and ya know I don't have to explain this now" Milton rambles

"Whatever dude you go back to "studying" " Jerry laughs then grabs my hand and we leave

Right when he held my hand I felt sparks but I tried not to make a big deal about it then we headed to Phil's...

Milton's pov

Julie and I were studying anatomy when her ex boyfriend face timed her. She looked at me and I nodded telling her it was okay. She answered and he was asking for her back and she said no. He asked her why she wasn't good enough for someone else cuz she is ugly and stuff. Her eyes started to get glassy so I took the phone and told him I'm her new boyfriend. He didnt believe us so I kissed her but in my surprise she kissed back and that is when grace and Jerry found us. Now there is an awkward silence I decided to break

"So..."

"So..." She responded

"We kissed..." I added

"Yeah we did... Was that okay? I mean did like it? Probably not I'm sorry it just happened it will never happen again..." She kept spitting words out

when I stopped her with a kiss. It was a short peck on the lips that made her stop and look in my eyes.

"Julie I kinda liked the kiss..I mean I really liked the kiss.." I said blushing

"You know for straight A students we have a really hard time finding what to say right now" she giggled

"Yes that is correct" I added "so Julie would you like to be more than friends?"

"Oh Milty I would love that" and she grabbed my hand and we began studying again

Kim's pov:

I started to get hungry so I left my room and went to the kitchen area and got a snack. I started heading to my room when a certain brunette came in very sexy I might add. What am I thinking I need to play hard to get

"Hey sexy where'd you go" I winked

Jack rubbed his eyes clearly just waking up when he registered what I said

"Kim did I hear you right? Did you just call me sexy?"

I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered in his ear "yes I did jack"

He started to get very nervous and rubbed his hands together and gulped "ummm Kim why would you do that"

In a faint whisper I added " because you are" and left him in the living room area and went to my room

Jacks pov:

What just happened!? Kim just turned me on big time and left me confused. Why would she think of doing that its not like I... Oh wait I did that to her I mean not turned her on of course but I left her confused. Kim Crawford is playing me at my own game. It's on. I text Jerry to see what he says I should do

From jack:

Hey Jerry Kim's is playing hard to get because I was in her what should I do?

From Jerry:

Yo bro I'll be back in a few so we can get things interesting.

What does that mean. I was confused but decided to wait until Jerry got here.

Jerry's pov

Jack just text me and it got an idea in my head.

"Hey grace"

"Yeah jerr?" She asked

"Jack and Kim are both playing hard to get so we should make the play the pick up line game and see who wins" I state

"Sounds cool Jerry but why are we?"

"Because it's a swag game and they will probably end up making out" I remark

"Eww as long as I don't see their tongues down each others throats I'm in"

And with that I text jack back

From Jerry:

Yo bro I'll be back in a few so we can get things interesting

Then I drove with grace back to the college. When we got there we walked hand n hand to the door and remembered I didn't ask her out yet.

"Hey grace. Before we go in I wanted to say I had a great time and want to do this again" I say nervously

"I would love that Jerry. That would be swag" she says sweetly

Man she's the perfect girl for me. We walk in the door and grace grabs kim and I grab jack.

"Hey since both of you keep denying your feelings for each other we are going to play a little game" I state

"We don't have any feelings to deny" they both say in unison

"Sure you don't... Anyways we are doing the pick up line contest. Which is where you go back and fourth saying pick up lines and whoever is the first to pause loses."

"Why would I want to do that" they says again in unison

"Because you are both competitive and like to win"

"Fine. Your going down Brewer" Kim smirks

"Back at ya Crawford" jack replies

"Okay and lets begin" I add

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers." Jack starts

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." Kim smirks

"Your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you." Jack says while holding Kim's hand

Kim blushed but replies "If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Jack decided to step it up a notch with saying "Are your legs made of Nutella? Because I'd love to spread them!"

Kim turned a deeper red and stepped closer to him replying with " I heard your ankles were having a party... want to invite your pants down?"

Now jack was the one blushed but he just steeped closer so they were a foot away from each other saying "I have a big headache. I hear the best cure for headaches is sex. What say we go upstairs and work out a remedy."

Kim got even closer so they were inches from each others lips and replied "Nice package let me help unwrap that!" When she said that she started un buckling jacks belt

"Uhhhh ummmm is this aloud?" Jack quickly asked

I look at Kim and jack and realize jack lost "congratulations kim you won?"

She smirked went to jacks ear and whispered "to bad I'd love to see where that would've gone" and with that she went back to her room

Grace and I mouth dropped while staring at jack who was blushing like crazy and buckling his belt back.

"Uhm guys I'm going to go talk to Kim" jack said sheepishly

"Okay but no sex on my bed" grace adds before jack goes in the girls dorm and closes the door

Jacks pov:

"Kim can we talk..."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's pov:

I can't believe I just did that! Lasts years small town country girl is long gone because I just beat jack brewer in a pick up line contest. Who knew I could be so cocky. I was interrupted in gloating to myself when jack came in... Crap I'm screwed

"Kim can we talk" jack spoke

I knew I wasn't getting away this time so I just nodded and stopped playing hard to get for the moment. When he saw me nod he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Kim what happened out there... Well what happened today with you?" He asked

"Grace thought it was a good idea to play hard to get since you did that with me because she thought you liked me and I like you" I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I really just admit my feeling to jack, a kid I've known for two days. This can't be real

"You like me?" Jack just sat and looked at me trying to see if I was lying.

I just put my head down. I guess he took that as a yes so he started talking again.

"Kim this day was a whole mess I'm sorry I left you at breakfast I should've just admitted my feeling towards you in the beginning"

"Your feelings?" I questioned

"Yes, Kim I like you back. You are beautiful, smart, and you can stand your ground. I would love to get to know you better" he said while rubbing the back of his neck

"I'd like that" and with that I but my lip "and since i didn't have a chance before... Boom goes the dynamite boom! No one messes with Kim Crawford on pick up lines"

"Wow way to ruin the moment, kim" jack laughed "lets just get back out there before Grace thinks we are actually having sex"

"SHE SAID THAT," I screamed and jack just nodded "oh she's going to get it later" I smirked

Graces pov:

"Jerry do you hear anything?"

"Nothing Chica" he responded

Jerry and I were currently hovered over our dorm room trying to hear jack and Kim's conversation when the door flew opened and Jerry and I feel to the floor immediately.

"OWW" Jerry and I groaned

"Were you two listening in to our conversation" kim asked

"Maybe" Jerry replied

"Great to blow our cover jer" I rolled my eyes

Next thing we hear is the door opening to find Milton and Julie holding hands.

"What?...how? ...when?" Jack and Kim said very confused

"Guys julie-kins and I are dating" Milton said while giving Julie an Eskimo kiss

"Awwww" Kim and I replied

"Eww Nerd love" jack and jerry laughed

"Bro that means you won the bet" Jerry said idiotically while trying to fist bump Milton

"Really man" jack stated

"YOU WHAT!?" The girls and I screamed

"You placed a bet on us!" Kim yelled

"No!...maybe" jack said giving kim a sympathetic look

"Oh no your eyes won't work this time. Come on girls lets think of a punishment for the boys" Kim said

Kim, Julie, and I just stormed into our dorm and decided to give the guys a silent treatment until further notice. Then we started talking sweetly about the boys and caught up on all that happened.

"Okay Julie you spill first" I say

"Okay well Milty and I were studying and my ex face timed and long story short he wanted me back and I said I had a boyfriend and I looked at Milton and he jut kissed me which I gladly returned and then he asked me to be his girlfriend on the way back." Julie blushed

"Awwww how'd he ask" Kim said getting all girly

"He asked me by making me solve a rather simple equation which came to solve I 3u. Which says I heart you and then he asked me"

"Awe nerdy but sweet" I reply

"Shut up It was what so amazing" Julie said day dreaming probably about Milton

"Okay okay so grace you're next" Kim adds

"Oh well we were watching cartoons then I went and asked to do something. He suggested falafel Phil's and we ended up having a great time which also led to Jerry jumping into the fountain because he tried this spicy falafel. He was so cute." I giggled " anyways then we got a text from jack and headed back to the dorm but before we went in he asked to do that again sometime and I agreed. So we aren't official yet but almost"

"Oh how ordinary" Julie states

"Yea but I wouldn't of had it any other way" I sighed happily

"He will ask you soon if not i will make him" Kim laughed

"Kim now you says what's going on with you and lover boy" I say

"He's not a lover boy. Well we got in a fight which led to Jerry and grace making us have a pick up line contest. Which I won thank you. And After I went to my room to leave the awkwardness and jack followed me so I finally gave up my hard to get act and accidentally told him my feeling but thankfully he replied telling me he liked me back but that's all that happened because he told me someone thought we were going to have SEX!" Kim glares at me

"Hehe whoops" I smile

"Yeah your lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you" kim laughs

After that we just kept talking and learning more about each other. We were getting ready to go to the new club that opened up without the boys because we were "mad" at them but we really weren't we just want them to have punishment. But the new club is supposed to be the best one in the city and I have connections to get us in. Us girls decided to look hot so our "boyfriends" could drool over us.

Jacks pov:

"Really dude you had to say that in front of the girls! Now they are finding a way to kill us and hide the bodies" I say

"Sorry bro it wasn't swag to do that" Jerry replies

"But since you brought it up... The bet starts in a couple weeks" Milton adds

"Why a couple weeks that's lame" Jerry asks

"Because I want to get my curricular things in order first duh" Milton says like it's a no brainer

The conversation ended because Kim came out looking HOT. I wonder where she's going like that. That reminds me I need to ask her out soon before another guys steals her away from me and I can be a jealous boyfriend and not let her put wearing that mini skirt. I need to stop thinking about her nice body or i will have to take a cold shower. If you know what I mean.

"Kim where are you going dressed like that?" I ask eager for an answer

I wait a couple seconds but no answer. Was she ignoring me? Next thing I know Julie and grace are following kim out the door looking good but not near as sexy as Kim. Before they read the door I stop them.

"Why isn't Kim talking to me?"

"Jack it's obvious. We are giving you boys the silent treatment so if you don't mind we will be at the club. Bye" grace says not before winking at Jerry though

Next thing I know the girls are gone and all three of us have our mouths opened wide seeing our girls that hot. Not to long after I say

"Guys get dressed we are going to the club to win our girls" I say and they both nod very fast running to go get changed

When we were done getting changed. We started heading out to the car. We took mine since it was the nicest out of the three. We hop in the car and I realize there are a ton of clubs around town and I have no idea where they are going.

"Do any of you know what club they are going to?" I ask

"No are we supposed to?" Jerry asks. He is so stupid sometimes

"I can track julie and see". Milton adds

Jerry and I look and Milton like he's a creepy stalker

"Guys calm down. When we were studying she lost her phone but when we found it we decided since we were dating we could both have the find your iPhone app so we could make sure we don't lose our phones" Milton says

"So that was the major trust step in your relationship...a phone app?" I asked dumbfounded

"Of course isn't that yours?" He asks concerned

"Umm we can talk about that later just tell me where Julie is"

"Jack if says she's at the new club that just opened up in town" he says worried

"Calm down yo my cousin pepito is one of the bouncers there. He can let us in" Jerry says calming Milton

"Okay. " I say driving off to the new club.

When we get there we find a parking spot and go to the front of the line and wait for Jerry to speak up...

"Guys the line is down there" the bouncer says pointing down an endless line

"Uhhhhhhhh Jerry help us out" I say bumping my elbow to his side

"OW!" He says while holding his side "can we speak to pepito" he says breathlessly because he was taken back from the pain

"Sure i will go get him" the bouncer agrees

"Jerry how are you how's the family mama Martinez, papa Martinez, your lil brother, your dog, your..." Pepito was cut off from Jerry

"They are all muy bueno pepito. Listen can you get us in because our girlfriends came and we want to make sure they are safe" Jerry says pleading to get in

"Anything for my favorite cousin" with that he opens the rope and lets us all in

When we walk in we see a ton of people everywhere. This will be so hard to find the girls. We start looking around at the tables and skip the bar since they aren't old enough to drink. We couldn't find them so we jumped on the dance floor and soon I lost Milton and Jerry in the crowd. I will find them later right now I need to find Kim. I start looking and finally I spot her dancing. She takes my breath away I just want to walk up to her and kiss her li...okay jack stop getting distracted I think to myself. I make my way over there calling her name but with the music she can't hear me. I'm finally a couple feet away about to tab her shoulder when this slut comes next to me.

"Want to dance hot shot" she winks

"Um no I just about to leave" I quickly add

"Oh come on you know you want this" she says and starts grinding into me

I try to get away but the crowd keeps me close to her. I turn my head to see Kim looking at the slut currently grinding on me. I look at her and jealousy rages in her eyes. I see her grab this guy and start grinding on him. That should be me.

"Lets get out of here" she whispers

"I'm sorry I'm..." I have to think of a good excuse fast "ummm I'm...gay" I blurt out

"Oh I'm sorry. You go get it on with those guys over there" she adds pointing to the guys currently making out

"Yeah bye" I remark before heading over to Kim

who in now at the edge of the bar with the guy in front of her. I get close enough to start hearing the conversation.

"So what's your name sexy" he slurs he is obviously drunk

"Sorry I just wanted you to make my boyfriend jealous but I can't see him now so I'll be leaving" she starts to exit but he brings her back

"No I think we need to get out of here" he says feeling her up

By now jealousy is raging in me to the point I didn't realize what I was doing but I went and shoved his shoulder

"Hey man I think she said get off of her" I say now with anger

"What are you going to do" he says

I can smell the alcohol when he speaks. And before I think about it I punch him right in the nose and I see blood start pouring out.

"C'mon kim lets go" I say calmly while intertwining our fingers. She nods her head and cuddles up to me

The time I reach the door I see Julie with Milton and grace with Jerry. We head out and get to my car. We forgot to think about having the three girls with us on the way here and I only had five seats and six people so grace ended up sitting on Jerry's lap. Yeah he will thank me later I smirk. The time we all reach the dorm the girls were all yawning but I had to talk to Kim before she went to bed.

"Hey Kim" I say softly

"Yes jack" I can tell she's trying to keep her eyes opened

"I know you're tired but seeing you with that guy tonight made me realize that I can't live without you being mine. So will you be my girlfriend kimmy" I look into her eyes

"Yes Jackie" she snuggles close to me and right before she passes out she says quietly smiling "and if I ever see that slut close to you again she will be sorry"

I just chuckled and carry kim bridal style to her bed and kiss her forehead and say "goodnight kimmy" and leave her room

I walk over to my room, change into pajama pants, and jump into bed before sleep takes over. My last thought before I go to bed was I cannot wait for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's pov

I woke up really groggy from last night so I decided to make coffee. When I got to the kitchen I found the coffee and started brewing it. I was trying to remember what happened last night all I really recall is giving the guys a silent treatment then we went to the new club then...umm maybe the coffee will recall my memory. I was trying to remember last night when someone came behind me.

"Hey kimmy" he said

I immediately flipped him because no one calls me kimmy I turn around to see jack laying on the floor out of breathe "jack! I'm so sorry it's just don't call me kimmy" I say sternly

"Sorry Kim you let me yesterday so I just thought I could" he says innocently

"Last night?" I asked confused

"You don't remember..." Jack said heartbroken

"Umm just give me a while to wake up and I promise I will. Last night was just crazy"

"Yeah crazy" he mumbles

I have to remember what happened last night. I take my coffee and go walk around since I fell asleep in my clothes from last night. Why did I not change? I think. I keep walking until someone calls my name.

"Kim!"a voice says

I turn around to see the slut Donna tobin walking towards me

"What do you want Donna?" I say coldly

"Wow someone isn't the perky annoying Kim as normal" she adds

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me or just to brag about Brett" I say snarky

"No Kim im saving that for later" she laughs evilly " I just wanted you to tell jackie that if he ever wanted me to grind on him instead of the cheap girl that was last night for him to call me"

"What do you mean? When was he dancing with a "cheap girl" last night" I ask

"Oh little kimsters doesn't remember. Okay let me remind you... last night at the club that just opened while you were getting felt up by a drunk guy..."

"I WHAT?!" I screamed

"Let me finish gosh kim... Anyways while you were doing that, a girl was grinding on jack and he pushed her off obviously she wasn't doing a good job so he left I guess"

"Whatever Donna" I just started to walk away

"Don't forget to tell my future boyfriend" she hollered

"Go give a lap dance to Brett or something" I retorted

And with that I went to the only place I could get peace and quiet..the library. I went to the back corner and picked up a book acting like I was reading while I was trying to recall last night. Okay so we went to the club and I guess a drunk guy was feeling me up and a stripper chick was grinding on jack but why'd he leave her? I was so confused I just turned to a random page in the book and it read

...but Connor why did you leave her

Because I want you...

Was that a coincidence? Is that what happened? Did jack leave her for me? Once I said that memories started flooding in... Jack did leave her for me and punched that guy. Which reminds me that must have hurt but jack defended me awe. Anyways so they i got tired and we walked to the room blah blah and... How'd I get to my room?

Jack.

Oh shoot I'm so stupid. I need to go clear this up. I feel so bad for flipping him because I want him to call me kimmy I want to be his kimmy. I kim Crawford is dating jack brewer. I need to go see my boyfriend. Oh I love calling him that. With that I ran back to the dorm. I walk I'm and see grace and Jerry... MAKING OUT! Gross

"We guys get a room" I say while covering my eyes

"Oh hey Kim" grace says fixing her hair "do you need something cu we were kinda busy.."

"Yeah.. I got that. Yes I do where is jack I need to find him!" I freak

"Chill out mamacita he said he needed to blow some steam so we went to the dojo in the mall" Jerry said

"Thanks Jerry!" I say walking out but stop " oh and grace we will talk about that later"

She just blushes like crazy and I walk out the door and drive to the mall. When I get to the dojo I see jack beating the crap out of a dummy. I walk in and call his name

"Jack?" He doesn't hear me

"Jack!" Again didnt respond. I hope he's not ignoring me

"Jackie" I say softly

With that he turns around fumes coming out his ears but calms a little bit when he sees my sad face.

"Yes Kim" he said blandly

I couldn't stand him made at me so I walked up to him and kissed him. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his sweaty neck. I was soon about to pull back because he didn't respond but then at the last moment he kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was sweet but passionate. We both soon pulled back with smiles on our faces.

"Wow" I breathe out still looking into his eyes

"Yeah that was amazing... So I'm guessing you remember" he asks

"Yes jack I'm sorry I forgot I don't know how, that is the best moment that has happened yet" I blush

"Me too kimmy" he froze "I am aloud to call you that right?"

"Yes you and only you" I pecked his lips one more time before saying "if we continue this can you please take a shower. You kind of stink" I laugh

"Yes. Oh and Kim you always ruin the moment" he smiles

"Love you too" I chuckle

Then he goes and takes his bag into the locker room. I'm pretty sure he went to take a shower. I decide to go back to the college but not before I leave a not so jack doesn't freak

To Jack,

I decided to go back to the college because I didn't feel like waiting alone haha sorry :)

See you in a while,

Your Kimmy

Graces pov:

After Kim interrupted our little session we decided to finish what we started. We started with little pecks but it led back into a heated makeout and right before I started to take his shirt off there was a cough that interrupted us... Again. But that cough did come just from anyone it came from mike. Oh no

"So what was going no here" he questioned

"Oh hey mike, grace was just umm you know sucking the venom out of my lip because a salamander bit me." Jerry said

"A salamander?" Mike asks "don't you mean a snake?"

"Yeah man that's what I meant..." He said lying through his teeth

"Jer give it up" I looked at him

"Fine we were getting It on" Jerry winked

I slapped Jerry on the chest "JERRY!"

"Ow Chica. Why did you do that" sometimes Jerry is just to stupid for human nature.

"Does any one remember my rule?" Mike says

Jerry and I exchange glances because we don't remember

"I said no PDA in the living room area/kitchen area. And that supposed to mean you get kicked out of college." Mike states

"Mike please don't we are so sorry and promise never to do it again. We were just caught in the moment" I say trying to get out of the punishment

"Fine. This is your first strike and on your third strike YOURRRREEEE OUTTTAA HEREEEE" he says like a baseball radio host

"Umm we get it. No need to get all baseball on us" Jerry remarks which led him to another slap because I didn't want to get on mikes bad side.

"Sorry guys I always wanted to work in the baseball area but I ended up being a dorm advisor" he says sadly

"I'm sorry mike maybe one day" I try to give him hope. Mike just smiles and walks out of the room

"For a very muscular tough guy, he's a very emotional" Jerry said confused as always

"Mmmmhmmmm" I nod

Julie's pov:

Milton and I took our morning run to the library like every day when we see Kim.

"Milton is that Kim over there reading?!" I quietly yell

"What don't be ridiculous that's not..." He turns his head and sees her "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" He quietly screams "Kim is reading!"

We watch Kim for a little bit until shock goes along her face and she storms out. I'm guessing she figured out something probably with jack.

"Hmm that was strange" Milton states

"Girls are stage Milton"

"Yes they ar..." He looks at me trying to figure out how to cover that up "yes they are but that's what makes them so amazing but not as amazing as you?" It came out as a question

"Good try" I say while patting his head

"Ow Julie I'm know I'm tough but I'm not a man of steel" he says rubbing his head

I just laugh and we leave the library

Kim's pov:

I was heading back to the college and stopped at a little diner to grab some food. Once I got my food and I started eating it in the corner of the shop. When I got a phone call.

Kim: hello?

?: hey kimmy-bear its your dad

Kim: hey dad. Sorry I forgot to look at the caller Id. So what's up.

Kim's dad: I was just checking up on my little girl can't I do that?

Kim: dad what's happening...

Kim's dad: the mayor is tryin to take over the land so he can improve it with a mall and apartments and all that fancy stuff

Kim: dad I'm so sorry is there anything I can do to help

Kim's dad: well the town and the mayor came to an agreement and that is of we raise a certain amount of money he will not take over the land.

Kim: so do you need me to pitch in? I don't have a lot since I haven't gotten a job but I could see some stuff or try to have a fundraiser here or...

Kim's dad: Kim. Slow down we have everything planed we are going to have a big fair to raise money but we need you.

Kim: why me?

Kim's dad: sweetie we...I mean I need you to come over to Tennessee for a week so you can help organize and finish touches because your mom used to do that and I'm not creative and we also need a big event at the fair so the town and i thought you could sing.

My eyes turn big. Go back to Tennessee and sing. My biggest fear. I can't let the town down but what if I freeze up or worse what If the moment that has haunted me happens again. Maybe I could change his mind and we could get someone else since I'm helping organize.

Kim: sure daddy I would love to help y'all out. When do I have to leave?

Kim's dad: I book a flight for you already and you are having a straight flight to Tennessee on Friday at ten in the morning. Thank you so much. love you.

Kim: okay see you then. Love you too.

Then we both hung up and I sat there with things rolling through my mind a million hours a minute but my main one was how will I be able to sing and my second was I need to tell jack. So I finish my food and head to the dorm hopping everyone would be there. I step in and see Milton and julie doing a puzzle. I go to our room and see grace and Jerry on graces bed laughing and kissing. Then I go to the boys room and see jack and he sees the door open and smiles at me.

"You know everytime you smile I fall harder and harder for you" jack says

"Thanks" I blush but then change the subject "jack can you come in the living room? I have to talk to everybody."

"Sure Kim. What about?" He asks

"You will see. I have to go grab grace and Jerry" and I leave jack

When I grab Jerry and grace they sit on the floor cuddling and Milton, Julie, and jack on the couch. I just smile and think how hard it is to leave them already even for a week.

"Okay. There is no easy way to say this but I'm going to Tennessee on Friday" I blurt

The every one stops what they are doing and stare at me like I'm insane.

Oh boy this will be harder than I thought...


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's pov:

"When are you coming back?" Milton asks

"I'm coming back next Friday. It's just for a week. I have to go sort stuff out. You guys will be fine" I assure them

"But Kim you can't leave." Grace says sadly

"I'm sorry I have too. I will miss all of you" when I said that I was mainly staring at jack

Because jack had become speechless and hasn't said anything.

"We will have plenty of time to spend with each other before then and the week will go by so fast you won't even know I was gone" I smile

The girls come in for a group hug and let go back to there boyfriends and Jerry and Milton come and give me a short hug and say they will miss me and sit back down.

"Jack?" I whisper

He looks up at me and sees I'm heartbroken so we comes up and wraps me in a big bear hug.

"Can we talk about this more later" he whispers in my ear

"Sure" I say with a smile on my face

When he lets go everyone is staring at me again like there stare will not make me go but I just reassure them.

"Guys it's Sunday we still have four whole days together"

They all smile and go back to what they were doing. Which reminds me I have to ask grace when they started dating. I walk into the boys room to reveal jack sitting on the lower bunk and patting for me to sit next to him. I go and sit down and start a conversation but jack beats me to it

"Kim why do you have to go?" Jacks said. I've never seen him this sad

"Jack the town is trying to take over our rustic down and update it. So my dad called to see if I could help with the fundraiser"

"What do you have to do" he says quietly

"You know organize and make sure everything is perfect and he asked me to sing" I say the last part barely audible

"You sing? Kimmy why didn't you tell me" he asks

"Because I don't like to" I answer

"Why not?" he says asking another question

"It's a long story..." I start

When I say that he lays down on Milton's bed and motions me to lay next to him

"Okay well it all happened in 10th grade and my mother just died from a car accident and I was distraught. I didn't know what to do and that's when I started to get depressed and bullied. I didn't like that so I signed up for a talent show. And on the day of the talent show I was getting ready to go on and I saw everyone there. I stepped on stage getting very nervous but pushed through it. When I finished singing instead of clapping all of my class mates started to make fun of me and ever since them I don't have the confidence to sing" I blurt

"Kimmy I bet you sound amazing" he says while playing with my hair

"Thanks I would be a whole lot more comfortable if you were there cheering me on" I spoke

When I said that we were just in comfortable silence until I dozed off on jacks chest listening to his heartbeat.

Jacks pov

Once i heard Kim's breathing go steady I grabbed my phone trying not to wake Kim so I could call my parents. Once I hit the call button I hear my mom answer the phone call.

Jacks mom: hi jack. How's college?

Jack: it's good mom but can you do me a favor

Jacks mom: anything for you sweetie

See my mom is a international spy so she can pull up documents I need or can pull a few strings for me which is just what I need right now

Jack: see there's this girl...

Jacks mom: jack what did you do to her. Please tell me she isn't pregnant with your child

Jack: no mom it's not like that. There's this girl well my girlfriend and she's going to Tennessee and I was hoping you could see what flight and book me a flight on the same airline and possibly the same row as her?

Jacks mom: it seems like you like her an awful lot to go with her to Tennessee so I can see what I can do.

Jack: thanks mom

Jacks mom: bye Jackie boy

Jack: bye momma

Kim will be so happy when I tell her about me going with her. Maybe I will surprise her on the plane when I sit next to her. I smile and think of a ton of ways of surprising my beautiful girlfriend when I hear her lovely voice arise

"Hi Jackie" she says while pecking my cheek

"Hey. I see you woke up from your little nap"

"How could I not when I hear my boyfriend talking in his sexy whisper" she says

"Oh did you hear anything" I say getting nervous.

Great I tried to make a perfect surprise for Kim and my loud mouth had to stop it

"No. I mean I don't recall anything you said or who with" she smiled rubbing her eyes

"Okay well lets get ready for the first day of classes tomorrow" I say

"Ugh alright" Kim growls while getting up

How did I get so lucky I thought to myself

Brett's pov:

I was with my clingy girlfriend Donna just watching a movie well more like making out like normal. Why do I date her you ask. Really I do it just to get Kim mad and to have nice sex. We were making out when I decided to pick her up and move to the bed and when I laid her down my phone rang. Dang it

Brett: hello?

?: hello Brett it's your father

Brett: yes dad what do you want

Brett's dad: the town is having a fundraiser to stop the major from updating the town so I need you to come to Tennessee for help

Brett: why should I? Maybe the town needs some improving.

Brett's dad: I don't know how you changed so much Brett but please. We are having a fair and I think Kim from your high school is singing and...

Brett: wait who?!

Brett's dad: the crawfords daughter Kim

Brett: okay I'll go dad when is my flight?

Brett's dad: Thursday and you can bring your girlfriend if you want

Then I hung up. Yes I can get kim back and by doing that I have to get on Kim's dads good side and jack on Kim's dads bad side. So then I can get kimmy in bed with me. I didn't notice I was smiling but Donna did

"Babe what are you smiling at? Oh and who called?" She said in her nasally voice

"Nothing and my dad is making me go to Tennessee on Thursday but he said you can come" I respond

"Great. Because I wouldn't want you to miss this" she said

I didn't get what she was saying until she pulled me down on top of her and began kissing me roughly. I wonder if kimmy is better in bed I wonder and began kissing back...

Kim's pov:

Ugh it's Monday which means first day of official college. I got up and got dressed wearing denim skinny jeans and a tee shirt with fish. I wasn't really in the mood to look nice since I already have a boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend I wonder if we have classes together and so I went to the boys dorm and knocked

*knock* *knock*

"Jack?" I creek open the door and check if he's in there

and man did I walk in at the right time. I saw jack about to put his shirt on so I saw a glimpse of his toned stomach revealing his 6-pack. My jaw drops to the floor.

"Oh hey kimmy" he says nonchalantly

"How'd did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend that looks like that" I say still staring at his stomach even though he put a shirt on

"I don't know but it was hard wasn't it" he smirked

"Oh whatever" I say play punching his shoulder

"Ouch you're strong" he said rubbing his shoulder

"Isn't someone full if sarcasm today?" I laugh

"Who?" He smiles

"Shut up" I giggle "anyways I can to see if we have any classes together... And where are the other guys?"

"Oh Milton went with Julie to the library to study for who knows what. I mean school hasn't even started today. And Jerry...he went to get breakfast and go get coffee for grace"

"Awe how sweet" I state

"I can be sweet kimmy" he says defensively

"Yeah? How?" I smirk

"Like this..."

then he came up to me and kissed me gently and full of love. I of course kissed back then pulled back.

"We have to finish this later" I wink "but now lets compare schedules"

We hold out our schedules to see we both have four classes each an hour and a half long, but out of those four we have one class together and that's the second to last class

"Don't worry we can see each other during class and if I'm nice enough take you out to lunch" jack smirks

"Oh well aren't you too kind" I say

"Well look whose the sarcastic one now" he scoff

"Lets jut get to class before we are late" I remark

I walk into my first class and see grace and Julie so I sit by them. It's just the first day and I'm already bored. I drone the teacher out and soon the bell rings

I go to my second class and see Milton and I choose to sit behind him because I do not want to sit in the front row. The teacher was really down to earth but gave us homework on the first day I mean who does that?! The only one excited about that was Milton.

I walk in my third class and look around for jack. Hmm not here I guess but then someone's hands cover my eyes. At first I think it's jack but I didn't get a shock of joy so I knew it wasn't jack so I flipped the person.

"Ow Kim!" I turn to see I flipped Brett.

Ugh I thought why does he have to be in this class "Brett don't ever do that again. You're just glad jack wasn't hear to see that" I say anger boiling up

"Even if he was that wouldn't have stopped me" he spat

Just when I was about to jump on him an arm was put around my waist.

"Hey beautiful" I knew it was jack

"Hey jack lets go sit down" I say and he just nods and I make sure we are far from Brett.

When that class ended i went to my last class of the day to see Jerry and grace sucking each others face off.

"Get a room you two" I state

"You just wish you could join this" Jerry says

"EWW" I say when grace slaps his shoulder

"No Jerry I'm not sharing" she says and kissing him again passionately

"Really that's your biggest concern is sharing Jerry" I say but they weren't paying attention.

Great now I have to sit and hear them moaning the who,e class I thought. Until the teacher came in and boy was she strict. She was not in the mood for anyone to push her buttons so gladly Jerry and grace stopped making out. Them kissing out shivers down my spine. I will never un live that I thought while grossed out.

And that was how the rest of the week went pretty much. Everything was kind of relaxed since it was the first week. Now it is Friday and I was finishing packing and the whole gang decided to drive up to the airport to say goodbye. They're all acting like I'm not coming back. Anyways I got there and they all walked me to me airline.

"Bye Kim and I left some of my make up in there so you can look good" grace says while wiping one tear that fell and I just laughed silently

"Bye Kimberly we will miss you this week" Milton says and I punch him

"Don't call me Kimberly" I blurt and he just runs behind Julie

"Bye Kim see you later yo" from Jerry

"Goodbye Kim see you in a week" waved Julie

"Kimmy don't forget about you" jack whispers while we hug

"Never." I reply

I got onboard the place and put my headphones in and close my eyes almost immediately. I hope I'm not stuck with an old smelly guy next to me. I crossed my fingers until I felt weight into the seat next to me. I open one eyes and turn to see...

"JACK?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's pov

"JACK?!" I scream " what are you doing here" I say calmer

"You said you would be more comfortable there if I was cheering you on so... Here I am!" He smiles

"How could I get any luckier?" I grin

"You can't kimmy" she smirks

I playfully slap his arm and for a couple for hours we just talked and then decided to watch a movie. I slowly fell asleep lending my head on jacks shoulder and hd a crazy dream

***************************************** Kim's dream***************************************************

"Daddy I'm home" I yell

"Kimmy-cub so happy to see you. You are so grown up. How's college..."

My dad stopped talked because he heard the front door close again

"Kim whose hear?" He says

"Jack. My boyfriend" I say like no big deal

"Kimberly Crawford you can not bring your boyfriend here with you. What would your mother say of she was here!" He starts to yell

"Dad please he surprised me and I think he's the one"

"You don't know what love is this young you just graduated high school for goodness sakes" he says raising his voice so the whole town can hear practically

" I came here to help you can't yell at me" I scream and run to my room and I hear jack try to talk to my father

"Hello mr Crawford I'm jack..." He starts

"Get out of my face boy" my dad sys angrily

Then I hear footsteps and see jack at my door having a soft smiling telling me it's okay

"Shhh kimmy it's alright" he whispers

"It's not jack! My dad doesn't like you and this is awful" I start to sob

"Don't cry for me please?" He says rubbing my back in small circles

Then he looks at me and kisses me and I immediately kiss back

but realize someone is actually kissing me so I flutter my eyes to see jacks brown orbs staring into mine

"What was that for" I say quietly

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream and we just landed in Tennessee"

Then it strikes me and I remember my dream and my face goes immediately pale. What if my dad doesn't like jack? What If the dream happens in real life? I start to breathe heavy

"Kim?"

"Kim!" Jack says "are you alright"

He's so caring "yes but jack what If my dad doesn't like you" I just say sadly

"Please Kim, parents love me" he smirked

"Thanks you always make me feel better" I smile

We grab our luggage and head out to take a taxi. We get to our taxi and jack puts my luggage in the back and tells me to go site in the back. So sweet. He comes into the car and we head to my dads house. When we get there I take a deep breath and intertwine my fingers in jacks and he squeezes my hand. We step through the door and I start to call for my dad

"Dad, I'm home" I yell

"Dad?" I step into the kitchen to see a note

Dear Kim,

I went to the grocery store to get some food will be back in an hour.

Love, dad

"Hey jack my dad will be back in a little bit. So let me show you to your room"

"Okay kimmy" he nods

We walk into the guest room and he puts his luggage down and falls on to the bed

"I'm so tired. Come lay with me" he says yawning looking so cute

"Okay but just until my dad gets home" I give in

I go to lay down next to him and snuggle in his side. I look at him and peck his lips before I start to doze...

I wake up and see my father furious. I panic and try to get up but jacks arms is wrapped around me so I couldn't.

"Hi daddy" I whisper sweetly

"Don't daddy me Kimberly. Why is there a boy? And why are you in the same bed" he said with his voice rising

I wince at Kimberly "dad please lower your voice I don't want to wake jack"

"So it's jack. Jacks the one that is sleeping with my daughter!" He starts to form s whisper yell

"Hold on" I say while gently lifting his arm up and replacing me with a pillow. I soon grab my dads hand and bring him down stairs to the kitchen "dad I can explain"

"Oh please do because right now it's not looking to good" he scoffs

"Well dad that was jack...my boyfriend" I say while my dad starts to get angry again "let me finish before you yell. Okay jack surprised me by coming because he knew how difficult singing was to me and he wanted to cheer me on. I didn't know he was coming until he sat next to me on the plane. Please daddy be nice"

"Kim you can't bring a boy uninvited. But since you didn't know you have a little leeway. I will talk to this boy when he gets up and you go out. No objections" I states

"Why can't I be here?!" I argue

"Because you need to have a meeting with the committee" he adds

"Can you promise me you won't kill him" I saw sweetly with the puppy dog eyes

"Maybe. " he says blandly

Before I could argue again I hear foot steps coming down the stairs and see jack rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Did we wake you" I say innocently

"Never" he smiles and comes up to me ear "but waking up beside a pillow was very rude"

I giggle "sorry" and I peck his cheek

I was interrupted by my dad clearing his throat.

"Oh right. Jack this is my dad, dad this is jack"

"Nice to meet you mr Crawford" jack says and shakes his hand firmly

"Hello jack" "Kim we will be good. Go to your meeting" my dad tells me

"Uh Fine. Be good" I say walking out the door. I would've kissed jack but my dad would've gotten more angry

Jacks pov:

"Sorry sir but where is Kim going?" I ask

"A committee meeting" he replies quickly "now tell me jack I want to know everything"

"About?" I ask confused

"About you boy. I want to know If you can date my daughter" he says

I would've told him we are already dating without his approval but that would've mad him extremely mad.

"Okay me Crawford. I'm jack brewer. I'm a second degree black belt. I was born and raised in Seaford California. I am attending the same college as your daughter. That is how we met. And I want to be with your daughter sir" I try to say very serious

"And why should I let you?" he asks

Hmm I had to think about this and make it perfect "ever since your daughter came to CSC everybody has been happier. Also she has made suck an impact on my life already and I want to be with her forever and only want what is best for her. I don't know how I made it this far without Kim in my life" I reply

"Okay son but let me how far you have gone with my daughter" he says sternly

"We have gone as far as kissing but that is it and that's the way it will be until further notice and from now on I will ask for your approval" I say

I mean I didn't lie. Making out is kissing. And I probably won't tell him when he 'do it' but hey whatever makes him happy.

"Don't be like another Brett or I will crush you" he says

That kinda scared me. Kim's dad is a built guy. I swallow and add

"No sir and I feel like I should inform you that Brett is going to CSC and tried to take advantage of your daughter but I stopped it and won't let him near her."

"Good. Remind me to beat Brett up later" he grins a little

"Of coarse sir" I say chuckling a bit. I knew telling him about Brett being awful makes me sound like the better guy for Kim. Which I am. I want to spend my life with Kim.

The door opens and closes and I patiently wait to see Kim's beautiful face but when the person turned the corner it wasn't Kim it was Brett holding flowers.

"Umm mr Crawford were you expecting anyone" I say going towards his direction

"No who's at the door, jack? And please call me chuck"

"You might want to see for yourself, chuck" I say

He comes put of the kitchen and sees Brett with the flowers. Looking so innocent. Ugh I want to punch him so bad

"What do you want, boy" he grunts

"Sir, I want Kim back. I brought her flowers" he says trying to be sweet

"She doesn't want you back. she's seeing my boy jack" chuck said pointing in my direction

I gulp when he sees me. Brett looked mad. Mad enough to kill me right then and there.

"What is he doing here"Brett hisses

Before I could speak Kim's dad replied for me "he surprised my sweet Kim"

"But sir he isn't right for Kim" Brett says

"No one deserves her. But you definitely don't" I say

"Oh yeah brewer" Brett says slamming the flowers down

"Brett you need to leave" chuck says in a deep voice

"But sir..." Brett starts

"Don't start with me! Now get out of my house!" He yells

Brett starts to leave but first mouths to me 'i will get her'

I just roll my eyes and head up stairs to take a shower

Kim's pov:

I come home and see Brett's dads car drive off. Hm wonder what that's about? I will ask later. I get inside and see flowers

"Dad who left flowers?" I ask

I hear from upstairs "jack will tell you about it."

Not what I asked but okay and I left the flowers and headed up stairs.

"Jack?" I ask opening the guest room door.

He's not In hear. He might be in the bathroom. I'll give him a surprise hehehe. I go in my room and get short shorts and a strapless shirt on and walk back in his room and go under the covers. I mess my hair up a little and put the covers over my clothes so it looks like I'm naked. I finish covering when jack comes in and is wearing basketball shorts and a tank. He's drying his hair with the towel when I call for him.

"Jackie" I say softly

"Yes kimmy..." He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me 'naked'

He walks up to the door and shuts it quietly and locks it.

"Kim what are you doing! Your dads In the other room" he whisper yells

"Nothing Jackie" I wink pulling the covers up just before the hem of my shorts show

"Kim we can't" he says trying to resist

"I just want a kiss" I say batting my eye lashes

"Fine."

He gets to me and pecks my lips but I grab his neck and pull it back down and kiss Kim roughly. He moans and he sticks his tongue in my mouth. He gets on top of my while I put my hands under his shirt as I feel his 6 pack. He looks at me and takes his shirt off and begins kissing me again.

"Woah jack slow down." I gasp

"Slow down? I'm not the one naked here" he admits

I just start laughing hard making my stomach hurt.

"Now I'm confused" he scratches the back of his neck

"Who said I was naked silly" I say pecking his lips

"Well I don't see any clothes" he replies

"Then take the cover off" I say while he looks at me hesitantly "go on"

He does what I say and sees my shorts and shirt. " you are bad, miss Crawford"

I laugh and smile. I wanted to freeze in that moment and stay forever...


	9. Chapter 9

Jacks pov

I was woken up by an angry mr. Crawford. I tried to think why he was mad but then I remembered... Crap kim and I fell asleep in the same bed. I kept adjusting my eyes and realized it looked like Kim was naked.

"Mr. Crawford it's not what it looks like.." I began

"It looks like you are sleeping with my little girl and she's not dressed!" He raged

"Chuck... Kimmy and I did fall asleep but she is wearing clothes ...see?" With that I removed the blanket to show Kim in her clothing

"Still how did you guys get in the same bed in the first place?" He said a little calmer

"Well...ummm" I tried to think of something fast because I couldn't tell him that Kim was seducing me "she came in and said she was bored and...um... we decided to talk about the fair and then we kinda just dozed off..."

"Jack that is not acceptable. From now on you can not 'doze off' with my daughter" chuck said sternly

"Yes sir , it won't happen again" I say innocently

When Kim's dad left Kim finally awoke as beautiful as ever.

"Hi gorgeous" I whisper

Kim giggled and asked "hey what day is it?"

"Umm Sunday, why?"

"Oh no! The fair is on Wednesday. I have three days to get everything organized!" She began stressing

"Kimmy calm down. It's going to be fine. Do you need help?" I ask

She looks at my and smiles then kisses my cheek "yes one thing.."

"Anything and I will do" I smile

"Tell me why Brett's dad here yesterday?" She says scrunching her nose

She saw! I have to tell her the truth but telling her Brett is here with freak her out.

"Don't freak out but Brett is here" I quickly respond

"WHAT!? Why?!" She yells

"I don't know why he is here. Maybe for the same reason you are, to help the town." I reassure her

"Oh...but why was he here?!" She yells again but not as loud

"Well...hekindawantedyouback" I say so fast

"Say that again" she says

"Brett came to try to get you back" i breathe

"He came!? I'm going to beat him so hard..." She started

"Kim. Don't let him bother you he's not worth it. Lets just get you prepared for the fair" I said rubbing her back

"Okay" she pecked my lips "I have to go get stuff in town"

"Do you want me to come?" I ask

"I would love for you to come... But I need you to help set things up at the park we are doing the fundraiser at" she saddens

"Anything for you" I smile

"You are the best" she says while giving me a long kiss

Kim's pov

I gave jack a nice long kiss but soon broke it because I had to leave into town. I get my dads car and drive to the stores I need to go to buying what I need. I walk into the grocery store and start buying the food when I see Brett. Ugh.

"Hi kimmy" Brett says

I smack him "don't call me kimmy and don't come to my house again"

"But Kim I want you back." He pleads

"No." I state and walk away

I finishing getting what I needed and checked out and made my way to the car with out any problems from him. I put all the groceries in the truck and closed the trunk and made my way to the car door until I was violently turned around.

"Brett get off" I hissed. Right now I was trapped between the car and Brett with his hands restraining my wrists

"But I don't want to kimmy" he whispers in my ear giving me chills and not the good kind

"What do you want" I growl

"I want you to be mine" he says seductively

I soon found myself getting kissed but him roughly and I didn't kiss back. That made him mad. He squeezed my wrists tighter and I yelped giving him access to my mouth he stuck his tongue in. He started dry humping me on the side of the car and i was about to cry. I soon gained strength and pusses him off me and jumped in the car and drove off. How will I tell jack? I wondered

Jacks pov

After Kim left I called for a can and made my way to the park to set up. I got there and went to the supervisor and asked what needed to be done. He gave me a list of things to set up. I started setting up booths and arranging tables and I finally made my way to my last task and the was to place the signs in the ground for direction. I almost finished putting them in until I saw..

DONNA?!

I quickly avoided her direction and finished placing the signs. I started making my way up to the front of the park and was stopped by the girl I was avoiding

"Yes Donna?" I tried to say not rude

"I just wanted to say you looked very hot putting those signs in" she said tracing my abs

I removed her hand and started walking again "thanks?"

"Hold on." She waved "I wanted to thank you for doing all this work"

"It was no problem" I said uninterested

She ran in front of me and made me trip and fall on the ground. Donna smirked then fell on top of me on purpose.

"Hehe whoops" she said biting her lip not near as cute as when Kim did it

"Donna can you get off me so I can leave please" I begged

"I want to thank you first" she said whispering

Which that she pushed me down and gave me a lap dance. She was moaning and licking her lips then made her way down and started kissing my neck all the way to my mouth. I didn't kiss back but I grabbed her butt making her moan. Once I got my hands under her I lofted her up and pushed her to the ground.

"And you thought I was actually enjoying it." I scoff and left and went to Kim's house

The whole ride I couldn't stop thinking "how am I going to tell Kim before Donna tells the whole town?"

No ones pov :

Jack and Kim both got home and went to their rooms thinking about what happened today. They both were exhausted and wondered how to tell the other person. They both decided on telling each other tomorrow and fell asleep.

Kim's pov

I woke up with the light shining through my window. It was Monday. Two days before the fundraiser. I called the directors and they told me for the next two days to practice singing and rest my vocal cords. But right now I can't sing without the support if jack and I need to tell him what happened yesterday for the guilt to go away. I got up and knocked on his door

"Jack" I said quietly

The door immediately opened

"I have to tell you something" we say in unison

"Her come in and we can talk" jack said opening the door wider for me to enter

"So do you want to start?" I ask

"Um sure but we both have to promise to listens to the full story without getting mad" he adds

"Agreed" I say while reaching for his hand

He held onto my hand before starting "yesterday I went to the park and did what they told me to do then Donna stopped me and started flirting with me. Then she made me trip and sat on me and started to give me a lap dance and kissed me" i tightened my grip on his hand and breathed steadily " but I didn't kiss back and I pushed her off me and left." He said with his eyes glossy

"Oh..." I knew I shouldn't get mad because something like that happened with me

"You're not mad?" He asks

"No, I trust you" I half smile

"Thanks. So are you gunna tell me something?" He says awkwardly

"Oh yeah" I looked into his eyes and started "yesterday I was getting everything I needed and finished buy going to the grocery store and I encountered Brett. He says he wanted me back but I just left. He soon followed me to the car and trapped me and started jumping me and kissing me. He managed to stick his tongue down my throat. I yelped but he wouldn't stop. I finally got him off of me and left fast and didn't look back"

"So I guess we both got used yesterday" he says

"Yeah..." I say. The awkward tension was so thick. "Can we agree that no matter who comes we will always be honest?" I ask

"Absolutely kim and I haven't known you for long but I think I fell in love with you" jack says running his neck

I was taken back. He just said he fell on love with me. I didn't know what to say so I blurted "jack I love you"

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly "I love you too" he replied

-meanwhile at CSC-

"Milton did you finish hooking up the spy camera you put on Kim's phone?" Grace says

"Almost let me just put this together and...GAH! I did it" Milton screams in joy

"Shut up I hear something" grace yells

"I think you did amazing" Julie whispers to Milton

"SHHHH" grace says

They all put look and see a ceiling

"Yo their not there" Jerry says

"Yes they are. You just can't see them babe"grace tells Jerry "now listen

"Jack l love you" kim says

There was a slight pause and they they hear "I love you too"

"AWWWWWW" Julie and grace say at the same time

"Jack is getting some tonight" Jerry nods

Then it gets all staticky and the scream in black

"Milton!" Grace yells

"Sorry the connection was lost. We should get it back soon but we should give them alone time" Milton states

"Yeah grace lets go have our own alone time" Jerry winks

Grace blushes and leaves with Jerry following close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim's pov:

It was Tuesday. That means tomorrow is the day I have to sing. I'm so nervous. I still have to pick out my song. What of I mess up.

"Kim?"

I mean what if I get laughed at. I haven't sang in years. It reminds me to much of my mom. I'm freaking out.

"KIM!" Jack yelled

"What?!" I scream

"I've been calling your name but you haven't been answering" jack said sympathetically

"Oh. I'm sorry I was just thinking" I remark

"About what?" Jack asked

"Tomorrow...and singing" I say barely audible

"Kimmy don't be nervous. I will be right there." Jack says hugging me

"Jack I'm really not in the mood. You being there will not solve everything" I storm out

jacks pov:

Kim has never lashed out at me. She must be really freaked but how can I help? I walk outside and see Kim laying on the grass. I go next to her and just squeeze her hand. The next few moments are in silence.

"...jack?" Kim says

"Yes Kim?" I ask

"I'm sorry for freaking on you. I'm just very nervous for tomorrow" Kim says looking at the sky

"It's okay. I get it and I think you need to be by yourself for the rest of the day and practice" I smile

"I guess..but" Kim starts to speak again but I cut her off

I kiss her forehead and get up and leave her there thinking.

The rest of the day was boring. I haven't seen Kim since then and I miss her. I wonder what she's doing. Then I hear my door open.

"JACK!" Kim says jumping on me

"Kim!" I reply

"I found my song and I'm ready for tomorrow!" Kim says pulling my into a hug

"Great job" I say hugging back

Kim's pov

After jack and I talked. We went down for dinner. Ate. Then got ready for tomorrow. Then I dozed off to sleep.

I woke up with the alarm buzzing. Ugh. It's 6:30. I got dressed in a sundress with cowboy boots and woke jack up

"Jackie" I whispered in his ear

'No response' hmmm

"Oh Brett don't tell jack but I love you" I say trying not to laugh

Jack immediately woke up "Kim I had a crazy dream. You took Brett back and.."

Jack stopped when he realized I was on the floor laughing my head off. "Oh you said that to wake me up. " he said

I nod and tell him to get ready and soon we are off to the park. Once we get there we see everything getting set up and people running everywhere. I didn't notice someone coming so I was bumped unexpectedly and knocked on the floor.

"OW" I say dusting the dirt off

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking...oh wait it's just you crawfish" donna said

I got up and ignored her and saw her eying me. So I went to jack and passionately kissed him. I saw in the corner of my eye her stomping which broke her heel. HA!

"What was that for?" Jack flustered

"Just because"I saw sweetly and make my way towards the stage

"Kimberly Crawford" someone yelled

I turn my head to see mike the stage director "yes?"

"We need you to practice. You will sing at noon and its 8:30 already" he said checking his watch.

"Okay but don't turn my microphone on please" I say

He looks confused but just nods "and one two three"

The song starts playing and I sit on the side of the stage and start singing making sure no one hears. I close my eyes and think about my mom. Soon the song was over.

"Good job Kim. You have a couple of hours to mingle. People start arriving at nine" mike says and leaves

I walk around mingling and looking for jack. Then a pair of hands went over my eyes. I smiled and turned around to see my dad

"Kimmy are you ready" my dad asks

"Yup daddy. I sing at noon so please be there" I smile

"I wouldn't miss it for the world kimmy-bear" he kisses my forehead and then goes and mingles with the elders sitting at a picnic table.

I look at my clock and its 9:30 which means people are here and we need to start raising money fast. I see plenty of families come in and I start handing out raffle tickets. I walk around and smile and check out the board that shows our ranking. We've only raised 100$ so far and we need a lot more. I hope we make it. I finally find my boyfriend but he is surrounded by girls and the pretty kind. Jealousy fumes through me when I see one feeling his biceps. I put the raffles down on the table and go to jack.

"Hey jack." I spat

He looks uncomfortable and has pleading eyes "hey Kim"

The girls look at me and exchange words "aren't you Kim Crawford" one girl asks

"Yeah so?" I say

"We went to high school with you" another one says

Oh no. High school. I was the biggest nerd until senior year and that's when Donna left me.

The third girl looks at jack and holds his bicep saying "kimmy here was so known at our school. She was the girl with no friends and no mother"

Tears start to well up. "Looks like I've changed" I say crossing my arms

"No no no see if you did Jackie here wouldn't be all over me" the first girl winks at him

Jack pulls his arm out of her grasp and puts his arm around my shoulder. I was about to run. The embarrassment was too much but jack then spoke up

"But kimmy did change. She's smart, beautiful, and can kick butt. That's why she is my kimmy and I was not all over you. You were the one all over me" jack says while smiling at me

"Ugh jack get away from her while you can" the second girl says

"No and you need to stop harassing Kim" jack replies

"Or what bad boy" the third girl winks

With that jack cups my cheeks and starts kissing my full of force. I kiss back and soon forget those idiots were standing there until I feel there hair whip my face. Jack breaks out of the kiss and puts my fore head to his. "You are the only one for me kim" and kisses me one more time. Soon jack and I enjoy the fair and get some food and go on the Ferris wheel. I lost track of time until my phone beeped and the clock says 11:50.

"Oh no. Jack I need to get on stage" I start to run but am restrained

"Not until I get my kiss" he winks

I laugh and peck his lips and look in his eyes

"Good luck and remember I will be there the whole time" jack says

Then I ran to the other side of the fair to the stage and get hooked up. The last act before me finished and then mike introduced me

"Here is Kimberly Crawford" everyone clapped

I get to the microphone and all is silent "um hi I'm Kim and I will be singing fearless"

Everything was so silent I could here a pin drop until the music started and I started to sing

You used to make my heart pound

Just the thought of you

You used to be a cold wind

Always blowing through

But I won't take it anymore

That's not what I came here for

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now

And you're losin' ground

You never had to fight back

Never lost a round

You see the gloves are coming off

Tell me when you've had enough, yeah

Ready for a showdown

And we're face to face

I think I'll rearrange it

Put you into place

You don't get the best of me

Check it, you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless, I'm fearless

I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound

Just the thought of you

But now you're in the background

What you gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this

We're feelin' fearless!

We're feelin' fearless!

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

I'm fearless

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless, I'm fearless

The song ends and everyone is silent for a moment then they all start screaming and cheering. I'm so overjoyed I start to cry. I walk off the state and I go and check the board. We are almost to our goal. We need 500 more dollars. The fair goes on for one more hour and they made the cut! We saved the town. I run to jack and he sound me around

"We made it. We reached our goal!" I screech

"Kim you were amazing. Your voice was wow. I'm speechless. You are the main reason we got this money" he responds

I grab his neck and we share a short sweet kiss. When we broke I started to jump. I was so happy! Once we got everything cleared out we made our way home.

"I can't believe we are leaving. I forgot how much I missed this place" I say

"Of coarse you miss it. It's your home. But right now lets make California your home...with me" jack says shyly

I peck his lips "I can't wait to see what the future hold for us

**Should I keep writing this story? If so give me suggestions. If not please give my suggestions on what to write next **


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's pov:

Finally we are going back to California. Jack and I are getting ready to get on our plane when my father stops me.

"Bye kimmy. Come and visit soon" he smiles

"Of course daddy" I genuinely smile

My dad walks over to jack giving him a firm handshake "take care of her."

"Always, mr brewer" jack informs

We get to our plane and watch movies and talk and most importantly sleep. Then I'm awaken by the flight attendant

"We will be landing in 5 minutes." She spoke

I look over to jack and I notice he was staring at me. "What?" I ask

"You're just so beautiful" he smiles

I blush and put my head down. He takes me hand and squeezes it and we wait to get off the plane. When we get off we grab our luggage and get a cab. We eventually arrive at collage. I really missed it here.

Jack's pov:

"Kimmy, you go inside and I'll get the luggage" I state

"Are you sure?" She questions

"Yes babe see you inside" I say moving her towards our dorm

I get all the luggage out and start rolling it to our dorm when Brett stops me

"Can't you just leave us alone?" I growl

"Bro chill. I just wanted to talk" he says

"What could you possibly want to talk about" I say getting angrier by the second

"Kim." Was all he said

"What about her" I asked getting a little interested

"Don't you ever wonder why she won't put out with you?" He asks

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to lose her like she left me. I mean if she loves you she will. Don't you want to keep Kim forever and once you do that she won't leave you" he smirks

"How do you know" I say about to roll over his foot and leave

"She told me" he adds

"She what?" I question

"When I was with her and she got me off of her she told me she once she did it she wouldn't leave that person and that's why I backed off. I don't want Kim clinging on me. I have other women to please" he grins

"Don't talk about Kim that way!" I yell

"I'm just saying jack you better take her now unless someone like me could come again" with that Brett left

Maybe I should try to get with her. I mean she does love me.

Kim's pov:

I was watching tv on the couch when I hear jack wheeling in the luggage.

"Hey" I say tuned into my tv show

"Wow I can see how much you missed me" he chuckles

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" I say keeping my eyes on the television

Then I feel the presence of someone next to me and quickly look over stop see jack watching me

"I think I should get a reward for carrying your luggage back" he hinted

"Hey you offered" I said laughing

I look over and see him with the puppy dog eyes so I lean it

"Oh all right come here" and I peck his lips but he immediately kissed back

He began kissing and I kissed back just not as forceful. He moved down to me neck and I asked breathlessly "jack want are you doing"

He kept kissing then said just *kiss* having *kiss* a little *kiss* fun. He started kissing me and I let him explore my mouth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me to a wall and kept making out with me. I didn't realize what I was doing but soon I was tugging and the hem of jacks shirt and he took it off continuing to kiss me. I scratched my fingernails to his abs getting a growl from him. He started to him down to my neck again and tugging at me shirt. I pulled his hand away.

"Jack not now in the living room. What if someone walked in?" I say

"Fine. Lets go somewhere more private" he said lustfully

I hope he knows we are just making out. I men he haven't done anything further and I don't want to get. We haven't been dating for that long. He walks us to his side of the dorm and locks the door and begins kissing me again and taking my shirt off. I moan. He kisses my stomach and leads up to my breasts and gropes one and kisses the other. He then started looking for my bra clip but I stopped him. He looked confused but I distracted him when I started to kiss his

"Kim..." He moans

I smile and keep kissing until I get to his mouth again and we start French kissing. I grabs my butt and squeezes. It felt so good. he started to take his pants off and I started to see the dent I caused.

"Jack stop" I say breathing heavily

"What?" He says confused

"We are just making out" I assured him

"But why?" He groans

"Because I said so jack. I'm not having sex with you yet" I say

"But babe you said you loved me. So why don't you give me a little." He says

And starts to kiss my neck and lowering his kisses to my pants and starts to pull the, down.

"Jack no" I say again

"WHY NOT?! I mean you love me and I love you so lets have sex!" He yells

"Jack I'm not changing my answer." I add

"Stop being such a big b****" he says

"I'm glad I didn't put out with you because WE'RE THROUGH!" And I run out and go to my side of the dorm.

I began crying uncontrollably and grabbed my keys and went to my car. I had to escape for a little bit. I don't know where I'm headed but as far as I can go. I began driving and running into things because my tears are infecting my vision. I can't see very well but I'm still gunna drive. That's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

Jack's pov:

Why couldn't we have just had sex I mean he said that she would want to Brett said that... Brett? I believed Brett and didn't listen to Kim. My kimmy is crying probably because of me. What have I done? I walk over to the girls dorm and knock.

"Kim?"

No answer

"Kim can we please talk about this. I wasn't thinking. Please let me explain."

Again no response. I crack open the door and see no one in there. I began looking around for evidence she left. Then I realized her keys aren't here.

I have to go find her.

**What will happen next? **

**Will jack find her? **

**Will kim wake up?**

**R/R for faster updates and please give me suggestions on what to write in my next story:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kim's pov:

I wake up hearing a beeping sound. I look around the room and realize I'm in the hospital. I frantically press the button that calls the nurse. In no time the nurse come in with a clip board.

"Hi miss crawford. I bet you're wondering why you are in here" the nurse says

I nod my head frantically

"Well you see you were driving and hit a tree that made you unconscious. You were out for quite a while until a young man found you and called 911" she answered

"How long have I been out?" I say weakly

"Three days" she replies

"Who found me?" I asked

"Do you wish to see him? He has been here everyday waiting for you to wake up" she smiles

"Yes please" I say with my voice still hoarse

The nurse leaves and I try to think of who would rescue me. I don't know many people in this town. To think of it where am I. I was broke out of thoughts when someone stepped thought the doors.

"Kim?" The voice says

I turn my head towards him to reveal a brunette kid around my age.

"Hi. So you found me" I asked

"Yes kimmy I'm so sorry that we fought. I couldn't imagine losing you" he said reaching for my hand

"I'm sorry I scared you but who are you?" I question

His face immediately fell "you don't remember me?" The boy says "I'm jack, your boyfriend"

I am shocked this hot boy is my boyfriend. What if he's lying? "Oh" I reply "can I have some time?"

"Yeah" jack says sadly and walk out of the room

Jacks pov:

How can she not remember me. My kimmy, I need her. She has to remember me. I don't know what I would do without her. I call up Jerry and ask what to do. He became more helpful once he started to date grace.

Jack: hey Jerry?

Jerry: what's up jack

Jack : are you alone?

Jerry: I'm with grace why?

Jack: can we talk... Alone

Jerry: sure bro... Okay what's up

Jack: it's Kim she doesn't remember me

Jerry: what?!

Jack: I don't know what to do

Jerry: just calm down man she will have to remember you

Jack: how do you know

Jerry: you guys love each other

Jack: thanks man

Jerry: anytime yo but tell Kim she lent me 20 bucks

I just hung up and went back inside the hospital. I reach Kim's room and see if anyone is looking. When the coast was clear I went into Kim's room secretly. I found Kim laying down but when she heed the door open she fluttered her eyes open

"I said I needed time..." She starts

"I know but I just wanted to hang out with you." I say

"Why?" Kim quietly asks

"Because even if you don't remember me I want you to know how much I love you" I say with my voice going lower by the end of my sentence

"You love me?" Kim says astonished

"Yes Kim I do" I reply looking at her eyes

She starts to get scared again I can see "but lets just start over as friends.." I say sadly

"You would do that for me?" Kim asks

"I would do anything to keep you close" I half smile

"Okay..." She says unbelievingly

"Hi I'm jack, jack brewer" I start

Kim's pov:

I can't believe this kid is willing to do this for me. He must really love me but we aren't even adults yet. How can he know what love is?

"Hi I'm Kimberly Crawford but call me kim just kim" I smile

We start going back and forth sharing stories and memories. I just feel so comfortable around him like I can share anything. We will be ver good friends or maybe more. We had to stop talking because visiting hours are over.

"Miss Crawford we will release you tomorrow" the nurse says

I am overjoyed the hospital is so boring. She tells me to get some sleep and I slowly drift off thinking about today and leaving tomorrow.

I wake up and see jack holding flowers and smiling "for you miss Crawford"

"Thank you jack. These are my favorite! How did you..." I stop because I remember that he knows probably everything about me "thank you" I smile

"Are you ready to go?" He asks

"Yes! But I have nothing to wear ..." I state

"I'm already on top of it" he reveals a tshirt and shorts for me

"Okay let me change and we can go" I smile and he leaves so I can change. When I'm done I walk out with jack and escorts me to his car. I get in and we are driving to... Wait where!?

"Jack where are we going" I start breathing heavy

"It's okay kimmy we are going to the college and to your dorm" he reassures

I calm down but smack his arm "don't call me kimmy"

"Sorry it slipped" he says and the rest of the car ride is silent

When we get to what i think is the college he leads me to my dorm. I get in and just stand there not knowing where to go. I start going to the right dorm but jack stops me

"That is the boys dorm" he says

"O..." I say and go to the other room. I walk in to see three beds and I go to the one with a K on top of my bed. I walk out to see jack watching tv

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Watching tv." He answers

" no I mean why are you in my dorm" I question again

"Oh we have a co-Ed dorm so guys are on this side and girls are on that side" he answers nonchalant

"Oh. I'm going to drive around" I say heading out the door

"I'll come" jack says

"I was hoping I could go explore by myself. I'll be okay" I say grabbing an apple and my keys

"Kim I don't want you to get lost" he replies

Ugh I just want to go by myself. What would his Kim do. I walk up to jack and wrap my arms around his neck and put our foreheads together "please Jackie" I say pouting my lips

Jack just nods his head so fast it looked like it was gunna fall off. I smile and walk out the door and ring the alarm until I find my car. When I find It I hop in and venture

Jacks pov:

She just played me! I need to keep and close eye on her. I grab my keys and run to my car and trying to track Kim.

Kim's pov:

I find all these cute places and keep weaving in and out until I reach a dead end and realize I'm lost. Crap. I get out of my car and go into this bar and ask for directions

"excuse me can anyone tell me how to get back to the nearest college" I realized I should've remembered what college I go to

These two guys said they would and brought me outside to talk to me "how about we take you home darling" one guy said obviously drunk

"No thank you I just need directions" I say

"No is not in our vocabulary" and one guy throws me down and gets on top of me

"Let me give you the time of your life" he said getting close to my face

"Please no" I breathe out

"It will be okay" and with that he began kissing me and sticking his tongue in while humping me. He roamed his hands on my body and squeezed my breasts. I try to flail my arm but the other guys holds me down. I begin to cry but the guy kisses my tears then leaves me a hickey. He begins to unzip my shorts until he was knocked off

"Umph" he says while getting back up and starts fighting someone

I throw my clothes back on and try to run away. I'm so close to my car until someone grabs my wrist. I'm about to scream until someone covers my mouth and looks at me. It's jack. In that moment I knew I couldn't lose him.

"C'mon lets get you back to the college. Just follow me out" he says

I nod wanting to get out of that place fast. I jump in my car and follow jack back. I try not to cry but I need comforting right now and have no one here. We arrive at he college and jack gets out of his car but I stay in mine. He opens the passenger side and looks at me

"Kimmy" jack says and that's when I flood tears out and I hug him tightly. He runs my back with circles "shhhh. It okay. Their gone now" he says

My tears eventually stop flowing and I look into his eyes "kiss me" I whisper

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now" he says sadly

"Please" I say barely audible and start getting closer to his face until our lips are touching. This kiss was amazing and I never wanted it to end but he broke away

"Lets go inside. You've had a rough day" we get out of the car and I grab his hand. He squeezes it and we walk back to the dorm. I go into my room and crash on my bed. I'm so tired but all I want to do is remember jack.

Jacks pov:

I bring Kim back to the dorm and she goes in her dorm. I can tell she's tired. I run my hands through my hair and see everyone's looking at me. "What?"

"Does she remember?" Grace asks

"Why are yo up coming back so late?" Milton asks

"Yo Did you guys do it?" Jerry asks

"Is she okay?" Julie asks

Too many questions and all I reply is "tomorrow" and I walk to my dorm and fall asleep dreaming of Kim.

**what will happen next? Pleas R/R and leave suggestions on this story or what my next story should be.**


End file.
